


The Best Laid Plans

by MollBall



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Behemoths are Jerks, Hurt!noctis, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollBall/pseuds/MollBall
Summary: An unexpected fight with a behemoth leaves the group unprepared and fighting for their lives.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Instinct

In retrospect, maybe wearing an all black outfit wasn’t the best plan when fighting in the shrub lands of Duscae. Dust swirled around Noctis’ combat boots as he skidded to a stop, a recently blocked attack still sending tingling vibrations up and down his arm. With the back of a weary hand, he wiped away the beads of sweat dripping down his face, and paused to take stock of the situation. 

The behemoth he faced flexed its paws, dug its razor-like claws into the hard packed earth, and let out a thundering roar that reverberated off the nearby valley walls. Their plan had been simple: lure the behemoth into the valley and rain down a volley of magic from above. Noctis had volunteered to lead the beast into their trap, planning to warp to the top of the canyon walls and out of the way before the salvo started. Evidently, those valley walls weren’t as sturdy as they had seemed.

As Noctis had lead the behemoth into the mouth of the gorge he heard large rocks cracking against one another as they tumbled to the valley floor. Shortly thereafter, panicked yells and scrambling reached his ears. Heart in his throat, he spared a glance backwards to check on his friends. 

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were sliding dangerously fast down the canyon walls, desperately trying to grab onto anything that could slow their descent. Their hands flailed, clinging to any stones or plant life available. Before Noctis could even try to help, he was reminded of the reason they were even in this damned situation. Heavy footsteps vibrated the ground and Noctis quickly turned his attention back to the snarling face barreling down on him. Instinct kept his body intact as he pulled a large shield from the armiger and planted it between himself and the man-sized paw intent on adding another scar to his collection.

After he skidded to a halt, Noctis arched his arm back and hurled his engine blade to warp onto a spot higher up the valley walls. Bright blue crystals shattered as he materialized into place, anxiously gripping his blade with one hand and firmly planting his feet against the beige rocky surface. His eyes frantically searched for his friends looking to where he had last seen them tumble towards the earth.

The glaring sun beat down on Noctis’ sweaty black shirt and spiked black hair as he squinted into the shaded canyon. He searched for any sign of movement that didn’t come from the snarling four-footed monstrosity pacing below him. Finally, he spotted movement further in and breathed a short sigh of relief. 

He firmly gripped the hilt of his sword, pulled it from the cliff face, and hurled it as hard as he could in the direction of his friends. He materialized in another shower of dazzling blue shards and landed hard on his knees. Noctis looked up and saw that Ignis and Gladio had the remnants of green healing magic swirling around them as they straightened up.

“You guys ok?!” He asked as he quickly began scanning for the fourth member of their party. “Where’s-” Noctis was cut off when he spotted Prompto further back in the canyon, trying desperately to dig his legs out from a large pile of dirt and rubble. 

Gladio followed his gaze, and offered an accurate summation of the situation.

“Ah, shit.”

They made a start towards their struggling friend, but the massive horned beast behind them that had sniffed out where his prey had disappeared to. It lowered its chipped ivory horns and charged headlong into the gorge.

Noctis, eyes wide, pulled a magic flask blindly from the armiger and winged it at the muscled beast. The glass flask twisted as it flew, light reflecting off the smooth surface, before it collided with the stampeding behemoth. 

Fire erupted from the bottle and spread out in all directions. Noctis turned towards Ignis, “Go help Prompto! Gladio and I will distract it!"

Ignis looked like he wanted to argue; to stay and help in battle. However, it wasn’t safe to take on something like a behemoth with one party member incapacitated. “Be careful!” He shouted over the roar of the flames. Pushing his smudged glasses further up his nose, he spun around to begin digging out their youngest member.

Noctis turned his attention back towards the angry beast in front of them. Glancing over at Gladio he asked, “You ready?”

Gladio smirked and pulled a sword, wider than his prince’s torso, out of the armiger. “Just try to keep up, highness.”

\-------

Gladio had always taken pride in his duty as the prince’s shield, but that didn’t always mean he liked it. In battle he frequently had conflicting emotions. He wanted Noctis to be a fierce fighter, to face his enemies head on. However, once the skirmishes were underway, he often felt an anxious pit in his stomach. Noct could hold his own and then some in most situations, but Gladio was still plagued by the times he had been unable to shield his charge.

Despite his conflicting emotions, standing side by side with Noctis and facing down the enraged flaming beast filled him with adrenaline and excitement. As the bright orange and yellow flames dispersed, the two men stared into the intense gold eyes that promised revenge for the burns peppering its entire body.

The deep purple behemoth shook off the glowing red sparks still speckling the dark mane of hair running down its head and spine. Gladio took a steadying breath to calm and center himself. Beside him, Noctis tightened his grip on his engine blade and bent his knees slightly, preparing to warp into the fray. He and Noctis had a new priority at this point: distract the damn thing and buy enough time for Ignis and Prompto.

Dust and smoke swirled through the canyon as the flames extinguished, obscuring the sky, and their view, with a dusty gray haze. Ash floated down coating their hair and shoulders, suddenly aging them beyond their years. Soot and humidity caused the air around them to feel thick and gritty. Gladio’s previous excitement was tempered by a creeping feeling of dread. None of this felt right; circumstances were quickly stacking against them, but they were out of options and time was of the essence.

Before he could begin to formulate a backup plan or exit strategy, the behemoth reared back and resumed its charge. Noctis used his slighter build to his advantage and dove between the thundering paws to attack its underside. He quickly switched his engine blade for an ornate silver spear and used the extra reach to plunge the tip up into its stomach with as much force as he could muster.

Gladio meanwhile had stood his ground, intending to keep something between the stampede and his friends. Once Noctis’ spear pierced skin, the beast slid to a halt mid-charge and turned its attention towards the pain radiating from below. 

Unable to maneuver its massive girth in the cramped canyon, the behemoth began lashing wildly. Their safe options were fading fast. They had a chance to escape if they ran further into the canyon and into the narrow channels that would keep the giant at bay.

Gladio kept his eyes on Noctis, who was frantically dodging the swinging claws and limbs. Over the din, Gladio shouted to Ignis and Prompto, “Anytime guys! We’ve gotta move!”

Ignis grunted and pushed the last of the rocks from Prompto’s legs. Looking down, he saw that the damage was more severe than he thought. Swiping an elixir from the armory, he broke it over the worst of the damage.

As the swirling green healing magic did its work, Prompto gave a weak smile. “Thanks Iggy, I thought my running days were over.”

Ignis placed a dirty, sweaty hand on his shoulder, “They’re not over just yet, in fact -” the end of his sentence was cut off by another deafening bellow from the raging beast behind them. “It’s time to move!” He concluded, pulling Prompto up as he went.

\-------------------

Noctis had no idea what was happening anymore. Between the thick dust and smoke, swinging claws and limbs he couldn’t be sure what anyone’s status was. In a burst of anger and frustration, Noctis pulled his spear back out of the armiger and took another long swipe at the behemoth’s pale under belly. 

It reared up on its hind legs in a fit of raging panic and Noctis finally had an opening to get out range. As he was about to warp towards the retreating backs of Ignis and Prompto, he saw Gladio. The smoky valley obscuring his vision. He still had his great sword out ready to take a swing at any part of the beast that came into range, but he hadn’t noticed the claws about to come down from above.

Every fiber in his being cried out. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and before he could think, before he could even shout a warning, his body had already reacted.

Sprinting as fast as his tired legs would allow, he flung his sword in the direction of his shield and once again disappeared amidst shattering blue crystals. He materialized inches from Gladio’s side and Noctis used the momentum he had built to plow into him as hard as he could. 

Miraculously, it was enough to knock Gladio’s much larger figure to the ground. Before Noctis could turn and face the flailing mass of teeth and claws, he felt pain blossom across the entire left side of his body. His feet lifted from the ground as his body was propelled through the air slamming against the canyon wall. 

As Noctis landed with a sickening thud the world around him spun into a mish mash of swirling colors. His eyes told him the ground and sky had swirled into one amalgamation of rock, dust, and clouds. His ears provided only ringing and muffled shouts. His nerves and muscles told him he was on fire, yet ice flowed through his veins. He struggled to focus; to ground his senses with something he could comprehend. 

A blast of icy wind all at once washed over Noctis, his mind now struggling to process the mess of frost and ash wafting through the air. Before he could get his bearings, he felt himself hoisted off the dusty, gritty valley floor.

He fought back another wave of nausea as his head rolled back and his eyes tried to focus. He just needed the world to stop spinning for a minute! He struggled to discern the fusion of sights and sounds assaulting his senses. The behemoth was still growling and snarling behind him, Ignis and Prompto were screaming up ahead, and what he then realized was Gladio’s labored breathing just above him.

As they made their way deeper into the gorge, Noctis felt the ground began to shake. He knew the beast was coming closer, but his mind refused to latch onto a thought for more than a moment. Lacking the strength to hold up his own head, his pale blue eyes met the bright blue Duscae sky. Absently, he noted the lack of clouds, and once again bemoaned his clothing choice on such a hot, dusty day.

He let out a wet cough as darkness crept into the edges of his vision. He was doing something wasn’t he? He had this nagging feeling that he had left something unfinished. Maybe after a quick nap he could focus. Just…  
One…  
Little…  
…  
…  
“Noct!”

\------

Gladio’s lungs and legs burned. He was used to sprints, but not while carrying the dead weight of his prince and friend. Despite the looming danger behind him, his mind kept repeating the same horrific loop over and over...

He was pushing himself off the ground, ready to leap back into the fray, but instead finding himself momentarily frozen. The battle fury that had been flowing through his veins quickly turned to ice as he saw Noctis laying on the rocky ground; unmoving and bleeding.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He should have guessed it really. That knock to the ground wasn’t nearly hard enough to have been done by that damned behemoth. 

It was Noctis taking the hit that should have been his.

He sat motionless for a fraction too long. The behemoth came snarling through the smoke and dust at the pair on the arid ground. Gladio scrambled in a panic; desperate to reach his injured friend. A frantic scream tore from his parched throat, “Noct!!”

Just then a flask flew past his left shoulder and shattered at the foot of the beast. Blisteringly cold ice magic swirled through the canyon and covered Noctis and Gladio in a thin layer of white frost. 

The behemoth itself stood on its hind legs, frozen mid-strike; ice and stop magic working together to buy some much needed time. Its sickly yellow eyes rolled wildly as it strained to break free. Cracking ice echoed through the canyon as its muscles pushed against the frigid restraints.

Gladio resumed his mad dash towards Noctis and picked him up as gently as he was able.  
His stomach twisted in knots as Noctis’ bloody face turned towards him; eyes twitching and refusing to focus on anything. Without the time to look him over more carefully, Gladio took off in a dead sprint towards Ignis and Prompto. 

It didn’t take long for his breathing to become strained; partially from effort and partially born from rising panic. As he neared the part of the valley that began to narrow, Prompto swiped his guns out of the armory and dashed in ahead of them, ready to take anything unexpected that may get in the way of their retreat. Ignis took the rear with another blizzaga flask in hand.

No sooner had they taken this formation, then they heard an enraged roar once again echo through the gorge. Tremors shook the hard packed earth as the recently thawed behemoth resumed his chase, now seemingly holding a personal stake in catching its prey.

As Prompto and Gladio ran further into the narrow passageways, Ignis stood his ground and waited for the beast to come into range. His gloved hand tightened around the neck of the flask as the monstrous form came into view. 

Through the dust and cold swirling mist, a snarling muzzle with thick pointed teeth emerged. Shards of broken ice still coated its skin and the remnants of its once purple fur. Frost and burns peppered its entire body, while blood still dripped from the wounds on its underbelly. The smell wafting from the beast was a sickening mixture of pus, blood, singed hair, and burnt flesh. Yellow, bloodshot eyes focused on the one target remaining.

Ignis took an involuntary step back towards safety as the tremors intensified. His whole body screamed at him to retreat into the narrow pass, but he fought the compulsion and waited. He couldn’t afford to miss. There was no telling whether or not the behemoth could force its way further in and reach them, and time was not a luxury they had just now.

He took a steadying breath and watched as

The behemoth charged...

Closer...

And...

Closer...

Claws...

And...

Teeth...

Almost...

Within...

Reach...

Ignis’ nerves couldn’t take the wait any longer. He hurled the flask directly at the face of the enraged slobbering monster. Without waiting to see the effects of the spell, he turned around and raced towards the retreating backs of his companions.

After dashing through a maze of narrow twists and turns, the three stopped at a small alcove and stood panting heavily in the shade. Gladio took the brief moment of respite and looked down at Noctis. His chest tightened as he lowered his friend to the ground. 

Blood was still flowing from the wound on the side of his head. Dusky blue eyes that had before been dancing in a panic now were half lidded and still. His left arm and the left sides of his ribs look contorted; lumps and contusions where it should have been smooth skin. A part of his shirt was torn to reveal deep scratches, also oozing blood, on his back and left side. 

Ignis crouched next to Gladio and placed a hand on Noctis’ cheek. “I only have a potion, do either of you have anything stronger?”

Gladio shook his head slightly and Prompto’s shoulders slumped. “I used my last one while we were running… I was afraid I would slow everyone down…” He looked guiltily down at Noctis. “If we use a potion, won’t that just heal his bones in the wrong spot?”

Ignis pursed his lips, “Yes, but I’m more worried about potential internal bleeding than anything else. It’s not ideal, but it’s better than leaving him in his current state.”

“Just do it.” Gladio muttered gruffly. Ignis nodded and raised his hand to swipe their last curative out of the armory… only to come away with nothing. Not even the tell tale blue sparks from the crystal’s magic. The three men sat numbly looking at the spot where the potion should have materialized. 

Prompto was the first to break the silence, summarizing the feeling of the whole trio. “What…?”

Gladio quickly placed his hand near Noctis’ mouth. Small puffs of air warmed his hand slightly easing the tension in his chest. “He’s still alive and breathing, so what’s up with the armiger?”

Ignis furrowed his brow in concentration. “I can only assume his magic is being consumed trying to keep him alive. There’s none to spare for us to use in order to access the armory.”

Prompto’s eyes darted back and forth, clutching his guns. “Which means…”

“Which means we have no curatives and no weapons other than your guns at the moment.” 

“So what do we do now?” Prompto asked, trying to ignore the desperation creeping in. “Should we try and get the Regalia? We can’t just carry him to a healer like this.”

“I suppose we’ll have to-” Ignis was cut short by a loud ripping sound. Confused, the two looked over at Gladio, who was tearing his damp shirt into strips of fabric.

“While you two are yapping, I’m going to try and stop our prince here from bleeding out.” Without sparing his companions another glance, he began wrapping Noctis’ wounds as carefully as he could. The fabric wasn’t the cleanest, but their options were few and far between at the moment.

Ignoring the cutting remark, Ignis turned back to Prompto, who was about to kneel down to start helping Gladio with the dressings. “I’m going back to get the Regalia. You two stay here and guard Noctis.”

Prompto halted, mid crouch and rapidly stood back up to face him. “Are you nuts?! Did you forget about the behemoth? What about the Voretooth in the area? I’m faster than you and I have weapons, I’ll go!”

Ignis shook his head. “We still have chocobo rental for a few days. I’ll call mine and go as fast as I’m able to where we left the car. I should be able to pull it relatively close to the end of the canyon we entered from. With any luck, the behemoth will have left to go lick its wounds elsewhere.”

“Then we’ll all go!” Prompto protested.

“Noct is in no condition to ride a chocobo right now, it would just make things worse. This spot is a defensible position for now.” Ignis placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m counting on the two of you to keep him safe until I return.”

“But… I… Gladio, talk some sense into him! This is nuts and you know it!” He wheeled around, looking at the shield and hoping for some support.

Gladio was still hunched over his charge trying to wrap what wounds he could. “Just go, Ignis. Keep your eyes peeled and call when you’re close.”

Ignis nodded. With a lingering glance towards Noctis, he turned on his heels and began sprinting through the canyon.

Once he was out of sight, Prompto let out a frustrated sigh. He began to kneel back down to help Gladio, but was stopped when he heard shifting gravel. Gripping his guns, he could feel sweat accumulating on his palms, compromising his grip on the handles. Prompto nervously scanned the area, praying the wind had merely shifted the rocks. He strained his ears listening for any other signs of life, but heard only his own nervous breath ringing in his ears.

After a minute or so of inactivity, Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. He turned his attention back to Noct and Gladio. However, before he could even begin to assist, Gladio snapped at him, “Stay alert. You’re the only one with any weapons, so you’ve got to stay focused. No one can bail you out this time.”

The words stung, and Prompto could feel himself becoming flustered. He wanted to defend himself, tell Gladio that he was being unfair. Of course he was going to defend Noct with everything he had! Did he honestly think he was just going to relax and start taking pictures? He hadn’t been a member of the crownsguard as long as Gladio or Ignis, but he had still made the cut!

Just as he was about to retort, Prompto finally took a good look at Gladio’s face. He’d seen this man grapple with all kinds of emotions on their journey thus far... but not this one. Despite all the close calls, all the danger, and ups and downs since they had embarked from Insomnia, he had never seen Gladio like this. 

Prompto realized had never seen Gladio afraid.

So, despite the stinging words and seemingly callous attitude, Prompto turned around to give the man some privacy. It felt as though he was looking at something he wasn’t meant to see, something not meant for his eyes. Instead he focused on the canyon. As much as he wanted to check on Noctis and help in some direct way, this was the best he could offer.

Taking a steadying breath, he set his shoulders and strained his ears for the sound of Ignis’ return.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang try to maneuver their way to safety while Noctis' condition continues to worsen.

Ignis’ lungs and legs burned as he finally emerged at the top of the canyon. The afternoon sun mercilessly beat down, his black clothing feeling itchy and constrictive. Panting heavily from his continued sprint, the muggy air weighed heavy and oppressive. His hair had long since wilted and he frustratedly shoved his bangs off his sweat covered forehead. With one final sigh, he stood up straight and fully took in his surroundings, painfully aware of his lack of weaponry.

Green plains stretched out under the vast blue Duscae sky. Long grass rippled in response to the gentle breeze, and small wildflowers created a colorful contrast with purples, yellows, and whites. Puffy clouds had formed towards the horizon, billowing along as if they had somewhere to be.

Under normal circumstances, it would have been the picture of serene. 

Ignoring the tranquility, he tore his leather gloves off and haphazardly shoved them into the pockets of his suit jacket after attempting to toss them into the armory out of pure habit. He placed his index finger and thumb into his mouth and blew as hard as he could, his shortness of breath hindering the length of the call. 

His high pitched whistle echoed across the plain, swept along by soft gusts of air. After a few agonizing seconds, he finally heard the response he had been hoping for from his left.

“Kweh!”

A group of four chocobos came joyfully galloping across the field, running alongside the edge of the canyon walls. Playfully jumping and prancing, despite their proximity to the precipitous drop. As they slid to a halt near Ignis, puffs of dirt and blades of grass flew up around their long sharp talons. 

Ignis jogged over to a soft gray chocobo, casting a sorrowful look at the remaining three. “Apologies, but it’s just myself at the moment,” he said, swinging one leg over the back of his chocobo. “The rest of you, take care,” he called over his shoulder as he flicked the reins against his chocobo’s long feathered neck.

Wind whipped past him and blew his sweaty bangs back from his face, providing some welcome relief. He followed the path the chocobos had just come from, aiming to go around the canyon and reach the car a few miles up the road. 

As the chocobo dashed along, smoothly maneuvering the terrain, Ignis’ mind began to wander. Gods, how had they ended up here? This wasn’t even the hunt they had set out to complete. Back at the hunter’s HQ, the assignment had been just a few Spiracorns that had begun behaving aggressively. The behemoth was an unfortunate side effect of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Ignis tried to shift his thoughts from the “what ifs” or other potential scenarios and brought his mind back to the present. He couldn’t afford any distractions. Not when the weight of dependence was sitting so heavily on his shoulders. Head forward, eyes on the road. 

Just… 

He tried to keep his mind blank, tried to stay grounded in his current task, but images of Noctis kept flashing in front of his eyes. He hadn’t been able to stop them during his mad dash through the gorge, and he was equally helpless now. 

Seeing Noctis injured and unresponsive kept bringing back childhood memories he had hoped would stay buried. He had been helpless to assist Noctis when he lay comatose in his bed, helpless to heal his wounds, helpless when Noct struggled to take his first steps after being confined for so long. All the adults in his life tried to comfort him, stating there was “nothing he could do,” or it helped “just to be there for him.” Yet, despite all the reassurances and kind words, all he ever felt was helpless.

He had been helpless when Noctis had been rushed into the citadel bleeding in his father’s arms, helpless to stop the tears, helpless to bring any real comfort to his oldest and dearest friend. 

Helpless… Gods he hated that word.

Once again, Ignis shook himself out of his reverie. He wasn’t a child anymore. Noctis wasn’t going to be left to deal with this alone. Training, studying, and planning had made Ignis capable and proficient. He refused to be helpless again.

His eyes scanned the scenery in front of him, and despite the air rushing past his ears, he kept his senses as trained as he could for the sounds of the behemoth. A small optimistic part of him hoped that the injuries it sustained had actually finished it off. Perhaps the beast had perished, or, at the very least, was in too much pain to cause any further trouble. But he knew better... 

Behemoths were notoriously stubborn creatures.

\-------------

Gladio’s patience was at its breaking point. They hadn’t heard from Ignis and he had a sneaking suspicion some not so friendly wildlife was creeping its way closer to their position. He hated to admit it, but he was reluctant to rely only on Prompto for protection. It’s not that he didn’t trust him, or that he wasn’t skilled, it just didn’t feel like enough. His hands itched for his sword, or even one of his shields. Something, anything, to use for defense. Fists could only take you so far in a fight against toothy mongrels.

Noctis’ body suddenly sprung to life, breaking Gladio out of his contemplations. A coughing fit jerked his smaller frame in quick, jolting spasms. Gladio placed his hands under Noctis’ head and back, trying to keep him from slamming his body involuntarily back onto the rocky ground.

Midway through the coughing fit, blood began to trickle down the sides of his mouth, coating his tongue and teeth. Gladio tried to hold him steady and turned Noctis’ head to the side. “Dammit.”

Prompto had tensed up when the coughing fit started, but had determidly kept his gaze on a swivel, not wanting to be caught off guard. However, when he heard Gladio curse, he couldn’t help himself. His head snapped back towards his best friend.

Immediately, he noticed the red sitting in stark contrast to Noct’s pale skin and the beige arid ground beneath him. Prompto felt at a loss; mind simultaneously running at full tilt, but coming up empty. Looking to Gladio for some kind of guidance, he choked out, “Gladio…?”

Gladio spared him a glance before gently placing Noctis back on the ground and digging in his pockets. He swiftly yanked his phone from its confines. “I’m calling Ignis to see what’s taking him so damn long,” he snapped.

He punched a few keys on his phone and kept his eyes on Noctis as he held the phone up to his ear. Prompto began to make his way towards the two, but Gladio curtly gestured for him to maintain his surveillance. Reluctantly, the gunner once again turned his back and resumed scanning the canyon. Anxiety crept through his veins, making him feel twitchy and on edge.

For the first time since Ignis had turned and bolted away from them, Gladio stood up from Noctis’ side and began pacing. Large hands gripped the phone tighter as his call continued unanswered. 

Finally, the ringing was cut short and Ignis’ voice came through the line. “I’m almost there. How’s Noctis?”

“Worse, he’s still not responding and he just started coughing up blood.” Gladio tried to run a hand through his hair, frustration mounting further when it simply got snarled in the sweaty tangled mess on his head. “How long until you can get to the canyon opening?”

There was a slight pause as Ignis calculated. “Around 30 minutes if I use the exit I found after I left.” Prompto looked worriedly back at Gladio. “Ten if I use the opening where we last spotted the behemoth. Is it still there?”

Before Gladio could answer, Prompto sprinted back the way they had come, flashing Gladio a half-hearted thumbs up as he went. He sighed frustratedly, “Prompto just went to check.”

Unwilling to hold further conversation, Gladio resumed his pacing. The hand not holding his phone clenched and unclenched, tension radiating from his first up through his forearm. Eventually, he heard the squawks of Ignis’ chocobo through the phone and, after a moment, the jangle of keys. “I’ve just arrived, what’s the status of the behemoth?”

Before he could reply, Prompto came skidding to a halt next to him, kicking up a fine powder of brown dirt. “It’s gone!” He proclaimed, “It’s a mess out there, but I didn’t see any signs of it lingering around.”

“Ignis, you catch that?”

“I heard, meet me there.” With that last line of instruction, the phone went silent once more. Gladio shoved it back into his pocket and strode towards Noctis. The prince’s breath sounded wet and labored, his pale blue eyes were opened slightly, but focused on nothing. His shield carefully slid his forearms underneath his shoulder and knees, picking him up as gently as he was able. 

As they were about to start their trek through the narrow channels, low growling echoed from behind them. Prompto spun around, eyes wide and guns raised. Three voretooth were stalking towards them from the shadows, their prominent shoulder blades smoothly alternating with every step. As they strode into the sun, light glinted off of their sharp teeth and long curved claws. Thin striped skin looked stretched and strained against their pointed skeletal bodies. 

Gladio began backing towards their destination, unwilling to look away from the imminent threat. He glanced anxiously over at Prompto. Why hadn’t he fired? What the hell was he waiting for?

As if some invisible cue was given, the three hounds dug their talons into the hard packed earth and charged. Prompto, in an effort to conserve his ammunition, tensley waited until the last moment before pulling the trigger. As much as he hated the saying, “don’t fire until you see the whites of their eyes,” he used that logic now. 

The rightmost member of the pack leapt at Prompto, jagged cracked claws leading the way. The nerves, which had previously made him feel twitchy and tense, were instead channelled into lightning fast reflexes. A few well-placed shots saw two of the three voretooth crumble to the ground, blood pooling beneath their heads and holes between their eyes. However, before he could finish off the third and final member, it was on him. Hot rancid breath blew into Prompto’s face and pain radiated from his chest as one of the creature’s long talons tore through his shirt leaving a gash from shoulder to rib cage. It desperately lashed and bit at any part of him it could reach. Saliva, warm and slick, sprayed Promto’s face, blurring his vision.

Prompto’s hands and forearms strained to hold the beast at bay and away from his flesh. “Get! Off!” Prompto shouted as he jammed the barrel of his gun against the voretooth’s long boney neck just under its chin. His third and final shot reverberated off the canyon walls and the beast collapsed on top of its would-be dinner. 

With a grunt, Prompto shoved the carcass off his body and scrambled to his feet. He looked down at his stinging chest and saw the large tear and dripping blood. “Ugh.” He uttered and habitually swiped his hand through the air in search of a potion from the armory. When nothing materialized in his hand, his battle fueled adrenaline abruptly turned to ice. 

Spinning around, he saw that Gladio and Noctis were nowhere to be seen. Prompto’s only company were the dead creatures prostrated nearby. Silly as the thought was, he was a little hurt that Gladio hadn’t stayed to make sure he was alright. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Prompto also took off into the narrow channels. It was a selfish expectation. If they were gone it meant Gladio was doing his job. Prompt knew he had to stay focused, Noct was counting on all of them. 

He couldn’t mess this up.

\---------------

Gladio, meanwhile, despite every instinct telling him to stand and fight, turned tail and ran. Gods, he felt like a coward. He felt like a failure. He felt weak. He felt… helpless. As much as he tried to rationalize those feelings away, they persisted, taunting and spiraling through his thoughts as he sprinted with Noctis back the way they had come.

He hadn’t protected Noctis, he was the cause of his current injuries. All of the blood he had lost was his fault. He stood around like a clueless idiot while Noctis took the hit. What kind of shield was he? What kind of friend was he? Gladio had always prided himself on his skills in battle, but what good had any of that training done? He was helpless to save his prince and friend. He was helpless to fix Noctis’ battered body. All he could do was watch and hope they found someone more qualified than himself. He’d never felt helpless in his life…

Turns out it was the one thing he hadn’t trained for.

While before, Gladio hadn’t wanted to take his eyes off Noct, now he was fearful of looking at him too closely. Terrified that he may look down and realise it was too late and that life had left him cold and still. They didn’t even have access to any damn phoenix downs! Instead, he settled Noctis more firmly against his chest and continued his pace. 

After a few minutes of twists and turns, Gladio heard quick footsteps and heavy breathing catching up to his position. Prompto caught up to him just as the trio emerged onto their former battle ground. Bright white frost lingered on the boulders and shrubs. Dark gray smoke still hung in the air unable to be cleared out by the passing breeze overhead. Deep gashes the size of a grown man were carved into the ground and the valley walls. The visual was a grim reminder of the battle’s eventual outcome. 

What was most overwhelming, however, was the stench. Scorched hair, charred flesh, baked blood, burned pus, and the behemoth’s very breath still idled. The stench and smoke was enough to make their eyes water as they progressed towards the canyon’s entrance. 

As their mad dash continued, the ground finally began to slope upwards towards the road. Gladio sighed as a steady breeze had begun pushing the worst of the smoke and foul odor away from them. He thanked whatever member of the six was listening that the behemoth had cleared out, leaving them a clear path towards rescue.

Panting and straining, the two reached the crest of the hill as they heard the engine of the Regalia speeding towards them. Prompto still clutched his guns and began shifting his weight impatiently between his feet. He longed to check on Noctis, but feared another harsh rebuff from Gladio for taking his attention away from guard duty. He couldn’t lose focus, not when safety was so close.

Gladio, meanwhile, kept his focus solely on the road, waiting for Ignis and the Regalia to finally make their appearance. When the sleek black car rounded the bend, hope bloomed in Gladio’s chest. They could still salvage this. 

He hadn’t failed yet.

Brakes screeched to a halt and Prompto opened the door to the back before taking his customary position in the passenger seat beside Ignis. Tenderly, Gladio slid Noctis into the back seat, resting the prince’s head and shoulders on his lap.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Ignis pressed his foot firmly on the gas, causing the Regalia to lurch forward before settling into its acceleration. Haphazardly, he brushed his bangs aside once more and glanced in the rearview mirror. They were all a mess; covered in soot, dirt, sweat, cuts, and bruises. He had gone over their next course of action on his chocobo ride to the car. Their best chance to get Noctis healed safely was the Hunter’s HQ. Any mainstream healing facilities were too public, or could have Nifelheim spies. He dreaded the thought of bringing Noctis somewhere to be healed only to inadvertently hand him over to those hunting him down. The hunter’s equipment and the crystal’s natural healing would have to do the trick.

“Uh…” Prompto’s hesitant interjection pulled him from his thoughts. “Do you guys feel that?” A steady rhythmic pounding shook the car as it sped down the hard packed road. Gladio’s head whipped around to look behind them, praying that their luck wouldn’t be this bad.

Behemoths, however, take no heed of luck. Most hunters will concede that they’re rageful creatures on the best of days. Some swear they kill for fun, or understand the concept of revenge. Others call that superstition and say that gives the mangey beasts more credit than they deserve. Say what you will about their intent or intellect, but this particular behemoth’s hatred was seething, riling, and almost palpable. 

“Prompto!” Gladio shouted, clenching the headrest of his seat with one hand and Noctis with the other. Prompto fumbled with the guns in his lap as he struggled to breath. The behemoth loomed closer as he tightly clutched the sandalwood grips. Whipping around in his seat, Prompto propped himself up on his knees and began firing at the screaming beast.

It was oblivious to the projectiles and kept its yellow, bloodshot eyes focused on the vehicle barrelling down the back country road. Ignis’ eyes flitted back and forth anxiously from the road to the smudged rearview mirror and back again. He was going as quickly as he dared. Any faster and he ran the risk of flipping the car on one of the turns.

Prompto frantically fired more bullets at the encroaching behemoth. Hope dwindled as he watched his efforts be entirely disregarded. Prompto knew he was running out of ammunition, but he was the only one with a weapon. His hands and arms began to shake uncontrollably and a feeling of helplessness creeped and spread through him. Prompto cursed his own weakness, but what else could he do? He had no flasks, spears, machinery, no backup, nothing! 

He watched helplessly as his bullets ricocheted harmlessly to the side. Prompto just wanted to sit back in his seat and give up? What was the point? Nothing was working! He’d felt despondent and upset plenty of times, but never helpless. There was always something he could do, something he could try and change or improve. Not this time. Now he was just powerless, weak, useless. Now he was just helpless. 

“Aim for its eyes!” Gladio shouted, shaking Prompto from his reverie, as he helplessly watched the creature close in. With hot breath smelling of rotten flesh in his nostrils and the roar of the regalia’s engine pounding in his ears, Gladio shook with rage. He had no contingency plan for this. No way to halt the approaching monstrosity; no weapons, no escape route, no time. How was he supposed to-

Noctis suddenly jerked underneath Gladio’s tightened grasp. Broken out of his panic, the shield looked down at his charge and was met with wide open, bright scarlett eyes. He looked up at the sky and exhaled. 

“Oh, no…”

\--------------

Noctis was sitting on the edge of a creaky wooden pier surrounded by lush green trees and a warm gentle breeze. Fishing pole in hand, he cast his hook far out into the water and let his feet dangle over the edge, stopping just above its surface.

A low mist hung over the water and snaked its way through the forest, muting the colors and sounds. All he could hear was the gentle lapping of water against the shore and the sturdy poles of the pier. The sun was just rising and Noctis couldn’t help grinning to himself. Ignis would never believe he had gotten up this early, fishing or not. 

It felt like it had been so long since he had gotten time to himself, let alone time to fish at his leisure. He loved the guys, he really did, but always having someone watching you became exhausting in its own way. To always be observed and scrutinized, being constantly aware of your own actions was just so draining. Besides, he was sure they would appreciate a break from him too. Surely no one wants to be on duty all the time. 

As he calmly watched his white and red bobber float with the ripples, he noticed a light weight had settled onto his lap. Grinning, and keeping his eyes on the water, Noctis scratched the head of the creature curled up on his thighs.

“Hey Carbuncle.” He murmured. The magical being twitched its large, rabbit-like ears and emitted a quiet chirp in acknowledgement. 

Time is a funny thing. It’s been said over and over again that moments seem to slow and accelerate based on all manner of things. The fun times fly by all too quickly, while there are other occasions we wish we could speed right through. Describing it, how it feels and how it moves, is always relative.

There in the forest at the water’s edge, Noctis lost all sense of time. The sun remained still in the sky peeking shyly above the horizon. The mist stubbornly clung to the ground and trees. The laps of water became a soothing white noise, comforting in its repetition. A soft breeze billowed through, playing coyly with his black tufts of hair. 

However, throughout the serenity and repose, there was a stillness and stagnation laying just beyond waking consciousness. Where time should be passing on and the day progressing, the world instead sat dormant and motionless.

Finally, Carbuncle stood on his four short legs, arched his back in the cool morning air, and sat back down facing Noctis. The prince finally tore his eyes away from the water and looked down at the fox-like spirit. Carbuncle tilted his head and squinted his black almond eyes. He let out another chirp and a notification alert piped up from Noctis’ pocket.

Noctis removed his phone and looked at the message. “Noctis, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Brows furrowed, Noctis looked at Carbuncle, waiting for some sort of clarification. When none was immediately forthcoming, he checked his surroundings for some sort of clue. Now that it had been pointed out, there was a nagging feeling itching at the back of his mind. Something he had left undone. The more he followed that notion, the more frustrated he felt.

He had just wanted some time to himself. Time to destress and get his headspace straightened up. Duty called, he knew that. Of course things were still undone. So much rested on his shoulders, so many people expected so much of him, but gods, couldn’t he have some time?! The astrals could wait a few hours, surely. 

But… was that it? Stopping the encroaching scourge was obviously on the to-do list, but that answer didn’t seem to satisfy that persistent nagging feeling of something left undone.

Frustration mounting, he was about to give a curt retort to the patient creature perched on his legs when a sharp pain blossomed from his chest. Noctis doubled over, gasping in pain. Carbuncle hopped from his lap and looked at him sadly. 

Noctis phone chimed again. “I’m sorry Noctis, I wanted to give you some peace, but your friends need you.”

That snapped Noctis back from his pain and anger. “Wait, what do you mean? Where are they? How-?” He halted mid thought. Where were they and how had he actually gotten here? He didn’t remember coming from a haven, caravan, or a hotel. Come to think of it, he didn’t even remember waking up this morning. His breath quickened as the pain began to spread to his head, tendrils boring into his temples and behind his eyes.

As he tried to take in his surroundings with a fresh outlook, he realized it wasn’t quite right. The colors he had thought merely muted were transparent and shimmered slightly in the sunlight. The horizon over the water moved and morphed, becoming one with the sky and back again. Noctis coughed deeply and blood spattered on the damp wood beneath him. 

Another phone chime and Noctis groped for his phone, but his eyes had trouble focusing on the small print. “Your friends are in danger, they need you!”

Noctis’ mind raced. “Where are they? What can I do?” He tried to stand, but his limbs felt like lead and the pain kept getting worse and worse. What was happening? Why did everything hurt? How was he supposed to help them like this? 

Just as the desperation was setting in, a voice resounded in his head like booming thunder. After so many hours on the road and battles fought, he knew this voice well. Tears bearing a mixture of pain and relief rolled down his cheeks as he prepared to accept the offer of aid.

Before he acquiesced, he implored Ramuh, “Not for me, wherever my friends are. Please, help them.” He felt Ramuh hesitate. Why the hesitation? His presence had always radiated a calm strength and reassurance. “Please,” he begged, “take what you need. I’ll be fine.”

Noctis felt more than heard Ramuh’s acceptance. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring into the morning sky. Time became slippery once again as the pain in his head and chest roiled through his body. 

Then the shouting began. 

\--------------

“Noct is summoning!” Gladio yelled in rage and disbelief. Nocis’ jerking and spasms continued as dark gray storm clouds rolled in bringing with them booming thunder and sharp streaks of white lightning. 

“What?!” Prompto yelled. 

“Can you stop him?” Ignis called out from the driver’s seat.

“How the hell do you expect me to do that?” Gladio retorted trying to keep Noctis from falling into the footwells.

Out of other ideas and frustrated with the ineffectiveness of his bullets, Prompto cried out from his position, “Hey Noct, cut it out! You’re just going to make yourself worse!” Yet, the trio knew the request was pointless. Noctis had explained the feeling to them before. Once you accepted a call from one of The Six, there was no taking it back. 

The sinister storm clouds had converged on their position and Ramuh regally descended with his large, ornately constructed, staff. Electricity cackled ominously through the air as Ramuh raised his weapon high above his head. The behemoth, however, stayed true to its nature and only had eyes for its prey. 

Ignis took a sharp turn onto the main road, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the enraged monster. Finally on asphalt, Ignis pushed the accelerator to the floor and began putting some distance between themselves and their attacker.

In the back seat, Noctis’ back arched and his limbs went rigid while he struggled to pull in breath. His eyes stayed skyward, seemingly begging for something. As if waiting for this cue, Ramuh hurled his lightning infused staff at the behemoth. His aim was, as always, unerring and the full fury of the storm infused itself into the beast. Purple flesh peeled revealing the musculature and bones underneath. Hair burned and blood boiled as their pursuer let out an agonized howl. 

A bright flash temporarily blinded the Regalia’s passengers and Ignis hit the brakes in response. As their vision cleared in a flurry of blinks and receding white spots, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis turned to look at the aftermath. 

The road that had been in the proximity was scorched and cracked. Surrounding foliage were left black crisp husks on the ground, breaking off in pieces with gusts of wind. As for the behemoth itself, there was no body to speak of. The only sign of its passing was the stench of death and rage carried on the breeze. 

As the three of them sat aghast, Noctis once again broke them from their thoughts. His chest moved rapidly, struggling to pull air into his tired lungs. As Gladio turned him onto his side, blood trickled from his ears, nose, and mouth onto the plush leather seats. Ignis swallowed and quickly faced forward, once again pressing the accelerator to its maximum potential. Prompto watched helplessly as Noctis’ labored breathing continued. Though, truth be told, Prompto felt it sounded more like he was drowning than breathing. 

He turned towards Ignis, “Where are we even going?”

“Hunter’s HQ. It’s not the best supplied, but it’s the safest option we have at the moment. Shouldn’t take us too long to get there.” Ignis replied, reassuring himself just as much as Prompto.

“Whatever that arrival time is Ignis, it’d better be quick.” Gladio retorted, looking down at Noctis. “I’m not sure how much longer he can hold out.” 

Ignis nodded in silent consent as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and continued towards, what he hoped was rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update! Full disclosure, I've had this chapter finished for a little while, but I struggle a bit with indecision when it actually comes time to post anything. I'm just never sure if it's finished or if it's good enough. I appreciate you taking the time to read! You guys have been so nice and encouraging! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Noct is my favorite character, despite what I keep doing to him. If you notice any errors or have any suggestions let me know! I'm too scared to show my writing to anyone I know, so I edit on my own.


End file.
